Cheap Whiskey
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Andy's POV on his life before and after he met sharon.. Jack's POV on his marriage to sharon. Sharon's POV on her marriage to jack and her relationship with Andy A HUGE thank you to my Beta Melinda for her help with this. I couldn't have done it without her... She's AMAZING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Holdin' Her  
Andy's POV

It was just another typical Saturday night for me. I have been coming into this hole-in-the-wall bar for a long time and drinking myself into oblivion. I usually find myself leaving with some young woman I have picked up. I've waken up in places I couldn't remember who's lying next to me or even how I got there. That's hard to believe but that's how I used to roll, but once I met Sharon all of that changed.

I had first laid eyes on her when she walked into the bar looking for her jackass of a husband usually by the time she would come in he would usually be gone. From the first time I saw her she stole my heart, a few years later she had came in and taken over Major Crimes. At first she wasn't well received but after sometime and her proving herself everyone began to trust and respect her. We started out as friends but both of us couldn't fight the fact that we were falling for each other. Every day I spent around her or with her it just felt natural. For the first time since my ex-wife, I was finding myself falling head-over-heels in love with someone.

Back in the early days it wasn't uncommon for me to be found in a bar with a drink in my hand or walking out drunk with someone I had just met. After a while the booze and young women weren't really working for me anymore. I came to that realization one night when the alcohol wasn't dulling the pain. It used to help me feel numb, like I wasn't a complete failure. Drinking had always been something I was good at. Everyone liked a drunk Andy Flynn, I realized I was even lousy at that now. It was then I began to notice the toll it was taking on my job but mostly the toll my drinking was taking on my kids and their mother, who by that point was my ex-wife. I didn't want to lose my job and I damn sure didn't want to lose my kids, I barely saw them as it is. I had already lost my wife, there was no fixing that. With my ex it was much different, we didn't have the connection that I have with Sharon.

When I'm holdin' her it's like peace on earth a place time stands still where love's the only thing. Yes, that's what I feel when she's in my arms, no matter where we are well I am right at home when I'm holdin' her. Even as I sit here she is curled up on the couch with her head on my shoulder watching a movie. Sharon is the most amazing woman I have ever met she makes me want to be a better man. She believes in me when I don't believe in myself. I still think back on my conversation with Rusty earlier today. He seemed so surprised when I told him I'm still an alcoholic but I have found with Sharon that doesn't matter. She knows all about my past but yet, I am so blessed that I have this beautiful lady in my life and that she loves me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'd Like To Have That One Back….

2000 Jack's POV

The light blinded me as I woke up in my recliner in the dimly lit living room. Realizing quickly that I can't remember what happened the night before. I take a look around the dark room to find my cell phone, it's sitting on the coffee table. It says that I missed several calls from my kids and one from my wife. I let out a moan as my head pounds for too much alcohol from a few hours ago. I sit alone trying to pull myself together to remember what happened the night before and what events took place.

Last thing I recall was sitting in the restaurant bar for several hours; I had been there since the fight with Sharon, all because I had come home drunk again. She had warned me that if it happened again that she would not stand for it, and she was true to her word. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with the heel of my hands and thought, if there was one thing about Sharon that everyone knew, it was she was true to her word. If she said it she meant it.

Earlier that night when I had walked through the front door she didn't make a sound or even move from the couch as I stumbled my way through the doorway. I stood in the there for a moment watching her, "You're not going to speak to me?"

I saw her slowly put down the book she was reading and turn a glare at me. "What do you want me to say, Jack?" I just stared at her in shock; she was so mad that she was completely calm and didn't raise her voice. That scared me more than anything. "I am going to bed now I am tired," I heard her sigh sadly as she made her way to the bedroom. Sharon stop mid way and turning back to me. "No, actually I have some things to get off my chest," she stated as she made her way back into the living room.

I braced myself for her to start yelling, but she just quietly sat down on the sofa and motioned for me to join her. I sat down next to her as she began to speak. "Jack, I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you. I don't know what hurts more you lying to me or to our kids. I have told you over and over again that I won't share with you the bottle. You can't have two loves in your life. It breaks my heart that you don't have enough love and respect for me to at least get some help, if you don't do it for me at least do it for Emily and Ricky. I used to believe that it was just something you were going through and that you would find your way back to me but that hasn't happened yet. I am tired of trying Jack." Sharon looked at me to make sure I was listening to her, which I was but I was also in an alcohol induced haze but even then I understood things were not going well here. Then with a glare she said, "I'm not going to save you anymore, and I'm done. I can remember the man that you were when we first got married but I can't do it anymore." I continued to stare at her as she spoke, "I've talked to my lawyer and I am filing divorce papers tomorrow.

That got my attention, "You're what!" I asked slightly caught off guard. "Are you out of your mind, Sharon. You are just going to walk away from our marriage like it meant nothing to you?"

I could see Sharon was shocked at my words. "Meant nothing to me? Are you serious Jack? I've been the only one in this marriage for the last twenty years and I've had all I can handle so I have done what I think is best for me." I watched Sharon stand up; I tried to grab her hand as she walked by but she pulled it away then she started back towards the bedroom she stopped in the hall. "If you have a problem with this then I'm sorry I am done trying to save you and I'm done bailing you out Jack." She sadly spoke. I could tell this was hurting her as much as it hurt me. "You can stay here for the night and sober up or you can leave. It doesn't matter to me anymore." Then she slowly walked into the bedroom closing the door leaving me standing alone in the living room. Then and there I knew it was over. What we had years ago was gone. I had ruined a good thing, what I wouldn't give to have that one back I thought. Her words had sobered me up and if this wasn't a good reason to get drunk I don't know what is, so I let myself out to go find another bar and another drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
In His Arms  
Sharon's POV

When I'm in his arms it's like peace on earth, a place time stands still where love is the only thing. That's how I feel when he's holding me. No matter where we are well I am right at home when I'm in his arms. As I sit here curled up on the couch with my head on his shoulder watching a movie I know how lucky I am to have found a man like Andy. He's the most amazing man I have ever met.

I didn't think it was possible this late in life to find someone like Andy. He's everything I need, he's independent, strong, secure and he's dependable. A man that not afraid stay through the hard times, a man that doesn't put alcohol or gambling first in his life. Drinking had caused a lot of pain in my life and there was no way I would ever go through that with someone new. I trust Andy and I know he works hard at staying sober. That is so much more than Jack ever did for his family.

As we quietly watch our movie I think back to the night I when I had had enough of Jack. It was such a hard time to go through. Back then I didn't think I'd recover from the hurt we both caused each other, but I am glad that I stood my ground and sent him away that night. As much as I wanted our marriage to work I knew then seeing him come home drunk yet again it would take more then myself alone to hold us together. It was probably the best decision I had ever made to call that divorce attorney because if I hadn't things would be very different now. I wouldn't be sitting here in the arms of the love of my life if I had given Jack another second, third or more like tenth chance.

I stopped wondering about the past when I felt Andy leaned down and kiss the top of my head. I smile as he whispers, "shh I can't hear the movie with all that thinking you are doing."

I laugh because he just knows me so well. I turn and look up into his eyes. It's dark but with the reflection from the TV I can see the look of love shining back at me. "Sorry, I'll try and think quieter or better yet, how about I don't think at all." I hear a groan from Andy as I pull his head down into a deep passionate kiss. As the need for air breaks us apart i look at him and his eyes are sparkling and he's giving me that smirk oh what that smirks does to me…I don't have time to react as he picks up and carries me toward the bedroom, "Woman you're going to be the death of me yet." he says as he shuts the door behind us shutting the world out even just for a while.

THE END


End file.
